dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
PumpkinLord Armor
Base Stats Defense Melee: 5 Ranged: 5 Magic: 5 Parry: 0 Dodge: 0 Block: 0 Offense Critical: 10 Bonus: 1 Damage: 5-12 (base) Element: Darkness Appearance UPGRADE APPEARANCES: Skill Bar Abilities Shield Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Shield Effect: +80% Block for 2 turns Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Vine Whip Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Ranged Attack Effect: Ranged Attack 100%-150% DMG(Nature) Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: None ---- Thick Shell Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: +25 Resist to all elements: 5 turns Effect: +25 all resist Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Scythe Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Chance to stun for 1 round Effect: triple Melee Attack 30% DMG per attack (Nature), with chance to stun. Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Health Candy Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Eat candy for 75 Health Effect: Heal 150 Mana Cost: None (but costs one turn) Prerequisites: Need 5 candy in inventory Recharge Time: Cannot be used again if you have a tummyache. ---- Mana Candy Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Eat candy for 75 Mana Effect: Regain 200 mana Mana Cost: None (but costs one turn) Prerequisites: Need #(?) candy in inventory Recharge Time: Cannot be used again if you have a tummyache. ---- Multi Attack Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Throw thorns at enemy Effect: Ranged Attack (Nature) Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 2 turns of cooldown ---- Thorns Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Hits all enemies Effect: Hits all enemies with ranged attack (Nature) 10% more damage than multi Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: Only available after a successful Attack/Multi Recharge Time: 2 turns of cooldown ---- Root Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Stuns for 3 rounds 3-6 Nature DOT Effect: Stuns for 3 rounds 3-6 Nature DOT Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 9 turns of cooldown ---- Pumpkin Bomb Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Chuck a pumpkin Effect: Magic Attack (Fire) Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Pumpkin Scale Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: +5 to all defenses: 20 turns Effect: +5 to all defenses: 20 turns Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Spikes Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: -30 Power for 5 turns Effect: Does 100% nature damage-30 Power for enemy for 5 turns Mana Cost: 25 Prerequisites: Only available on Rooted enemy Recharge Time: 4 turns of cooldown ---- Final Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Guaranteed Crit Effect: Guaranteed Crit Mana Cost: 40 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 9 turns of cooldown ---- Eternal Night Level: 200 pieces of candy Description: Mega Pumpkin Attack Effect: Triple Magic Attack at 20% reduced damage. (element of your weapon) Mana Cost: 35 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 9 turns of cooldown ---- Notes *Other items can be equipped over the Pumpkin Lord Armor. *Purchased from the Cauldron Sisters for 700 pieces of candy. *Armor comes with default weapon Pumpkin Blade. *It is available to use whether it is Mogloween or not, by obtaining it from the Armor Closet. *The evolved version costs 100 more candy to level skills and unlock (800 candy to unlock, and 300 candy for EACH skill). *Evolved Pumpkin Lord has the same skills and stats as the normal Pumpkin Lord, just that it requires more candy to train, appearance is different,requires a DA and the final, spikes and shield skills look different in use and do more damage. * The mana candy and health candy abilities can onlt be used during mogloween, when you have candy (5 per skill) Skills in use Image:PumpkinWhip.png|Whip Image:PumpkinShell.png|Shell Image:PumpkinScythe.png|Sycthe Image:PumpkinThorn.png|Multi Image:PumpkinThorns.png|Thorns Image:PumpkinRoot.png|Root Image:PumpkinBomb.png|Pumpkin Bomb Image:PumpkinScale.png|Scale Image:PumpkinFinal.png|Eternal Night Image:PumpkinSpikes.png|Spikes Category:Class Armors Category:Tier 2 Classes Category:Mogloween